Another Nightmare
by mautrino
Summary: Natsu is always there to comfort Lucy through anything. Angst prompt: "Another nightmare?".


_**A/N: Hi! This was a request I got on ****tumblr****. Based on an angst prompt: "Another nightmare?". Still couldn't help but throw some fluff in there. Hope you enjoy it**_!

* * *

Natsu was suddenly pulled from his sleep when he felt a jolt in the bed next to him. Maybe it was Happy, the blue feline usually having a habit of jumping on their bed to wake them at random hours. He almost drifted off to sleep again until he felt more shifts next to him accompanied by soft sobs.

Green eyes snapped open, trying to adjust to the darkness still surrounding him as he propped himself up on an elbow.

"Luce?"

Worry quickly filled him. Lucy was still asleep, but her face was pinched in pain, tears trailing down into her hair, jerking movements of her body pulling and tightening the blankets around her.

"Lucy?" Natsu tried calling out to her again, voice still rough from sleep, placing a hand to her shoulder.

"Lucy, it's ok. Please wake up." His voice getting more urgent. He wished he could do more in moments like this, she was so close yet so far away.

"Natsu no! Please!" Lucy suddenly exclaimed.

His heart ached at the pain in her voice. Whatever she was dreaming about couldn't be good.

A warm palm came up to brush the messy blonde locks from her face to land on her cheek to try and still her movements.

"Lucy! It's me, I'm right here with you."

"Don't leave me! Please…" Lucy said in a choked sob.

"Lucy!"

Amber eyes suddenly snapped open but seemed unfocused as they looked past him.

"Luce," Natsu whispered softly, almost afraid she could slip back into her dream at any moment. His thumb caressed her cheek gently, trying to bring her back to him.

After a few more moments, Lucy's glossy gaze finally found his.

"Natsu?"

"It's me, Luce. You're ok, I'm right here," he breathed, trying to give her a small warm smile in hopes of soothing her nerves.

Natsu could see some recognition in her eyes, the dream slowly starting to fade away.

"Natsu…"

Tears quickly started gathering in her beautiful amber eyes before she threw herself onto him with loud sobs. Burying her face in his chest, arms wrapped around him tightly.

He hated seeing her in any kind of pain, especially the kind that didn't allow him to go out and punch whoever it was that was hurting her.

Natsu's arms came around her to hold her just as tightly. His hand cradling the back of her head started threading fingers through her soft hair.

"Shh, it's alright Luce. I'm right here," he whispered, placing a faint kiss to the top of her head before tucking her head further under his chin. His heart aching at each sob that racked through her body, uncaring about the tears that were soaking into his shirt.

Several minutes later, after more soft-spoken words of comfort, Lucy's breathing had started to even out. The tremors in her body reduced to a few sporadic shivers. Natsu's warm palm was still soothingly tracing up and down her back.

"Another nightmare?" Natsu breathed into her hair.

Lucy took a deep shuddering breath, burrowing further into his chest.

"Yeah…" her voice barely above a whisper.

Natsu thought she wasn't going to continue after she remained silent for a few moments, which he wouldn't fault her for. Nightmares always have their way of sticking with you, like a shadow always lurking right behind you.

He knew that far too well.

"I thought I lost you again, Natsu. It all felt so real, and I just-" her voice was quivering as she tried to get the words out, pausing to take another shaky breath, "I just, you were right there in front of me and I couldn't do anything to save you."

Natsu could smell new tears starting to form as she finished. He pulled back slightly to lock his emerald gaze with hers.

"Hey, you're never gonna lose me, Luce. I'm stayin' right here, and nothin' will ever change that."

His palm came up from her back to cup her cheek, brushing a few stray tears that had fallen with his thumb.

"I love you too much to go anywhere, so you're stuck with me for a long time," Natsu said with a warm fanged grin.

Lucy couldn't help her own small grin that pulled at her lips at his words. Natsu could see some light coming back to her amber eyes. The dream fading further from her mind, her smile making him feel more at ease that she was becoming more relaxed.

"And I love you too much to ever let you go," she replied softly, her hands easing from their tight grip on his shirt to smooth over the muscles of his back.

His eyes softened, her words spreading warmth through his heart.

His Lucy. She deserved everything and more, and he would forever go to the ends of Earthland for her. But for now, he was staying right where he wanted to be.

Natsu placed a kiss on each of her eyelids, forehead, nose, causing an airy laugh to escape her before he captured her lips with his. The lingering kiss tender and soft.

"I love you, Luce. I will always be right by your side. 'Cause you and me, we'll be together forever."

Lucy's expression softened, lips trembling as she brought her hand to the back of his neck.

"I love you too, Natsu. Always."

She closed the distance between them this time, kissing him deeply with all the emotion she could muster. Natsu had no problem reciprocating, wrapping his arm back around her to bring her closer as the beginning streaks of the sunrise started to break through the sky with the start of a new day.


End file.
